


don't tell anyone i'm here

by heathenboy



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Brief Description of Injuries, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathenboy/pseuds/heathenboy
Summary: He sat Hank down and began dabbing at his wounds, Hank wincing at the antiseptic. “What the hell happened, man?”“Well, after your...appearance at the monastery, Batir showed up.” Now was Barry’s turn to wince, thinking back on that night. “He apparently has been less than thrilled with the way I’ve been running things, and tonight he decided to let me see how unhappy he was.”---Hank shows up at Barry's for help after an encounter with Batir. **tags and rating updated for chapter 2
Relationships: Barry Berkman/NoHo Hank
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I slammed this out in like 2 hours bc I have no idea where I'm going in my other hank/barry fic. I'm so sorry for the Hank whump I love him. No beta. Title is from This is the Last Time by The National.

There’s a quick knock on Barry’s door before Jermaine pokes his head in.

“Hey, Barry, there’s some guy at the door asking for you.”

He set down the book he was reading, telling himself to remain calm.

“What guy?”

“Bald, tattoos. Has a weird accent. He looks kinda rough.”

Shit. Barry could feel the panic rising in his throat.

“Uh, yeah, okay. I’ll get it,” he said as he quickly made his way to the front door. He had glanced back over his shoulder to where Jermaine and Nick were now back to their game. 

“Hank, what the fuck - holy shit,” he stopped himself as he finally turned to look at the man standing outside his door. Hank’s face was badly beaten. Blood had started to crust around a split eyebrow and lip, bruises were blooming across his jaw, and his left eye was looking much darker than the right. Small cuts mottled his pale cheekbones and nose; marks from rings on the assailants hand if Barry had to guess. When Jermaine had said he looked rough, Barry had just assumed he meant the tattoos. He hadn’t been expecting this.

Hank hardly met his eyes. “Hey, man. Sorry to bother you. I just didn’t really want to stay at monastery and didn’t really know where else to go.”

“Jesus Christ, yeah, come on.” Barry ushered him through the door and down the hall to the bathroom, throwing a look to his roommate’s inquisitive faces that he hoped read _'I’ll explain later’_.

He sat Hank down and began dabbing at his wounds, Hank wincing at the antiseptic. “What the hell happened, man?”

“Well, after your...appearance at the monastery, Batir showed up.” Now was Barry’s turn to wince, thinking back on that night. “He apparently has been less than thrilled with the way I’ve been running things, and tonight he decided to let me see how unhappy he was.”

“God, Hank, that’s terrible. I’m sorry. I can’t imagine I made things any better…”

“Oh, no, Batir was angry with me way before you kill everyone. I’m just thankful he hasn’t put me on first plane back to Chechnya yet.”

“You really think that might happen?” Barry didn’t know much about Chechnya, but what he did know told him he wouldn’t want to go there. And Hank certainly didn’t seem interested in returning any time soon.

“I do not doubt Batir’s ability to do anything,” he answered despondently, eyes staring down at his blood spattered loafers. 

“Okay, come on.” Barry hauled him up and led him to sit on his bed. “I’ll be right back.” He ran to the kitchen, filling a bag with ice and wrapping it up in a dishtowel. 

“Dude, what’s going on?” Jermaine asked from behind him.

“Yeah,” Nick chimed in, ”who is that guy?” 

Barry sighed, turning to face them. “He’s my friend, Hank. His uh, family is kind of crazy and they don’t really agree with some of his...life choices. He didn’t really have anywhere else to go.”

“Damn, his own family did that to him?” Jermaine asked incredulously. 

“That’s awful. I hope everything turns out okay,” Nick added.

“Yeah, thanks. Me too,” and Barry headed back to his room.

He sat down on the bed next to Hank and for some reason found himself holding the ice to Hank’s face instead of letting him do it on his own. 

“Your roommates ask questions, yes?”

“Yeah. I just told them it was a family thing. They didn’t press too much. Said they were sorry.” He felt Hank relax against his side leaning into the hand that held the ice. Barry couldn’t remember a time he’d seen Hank look so exhausted and worn down. They sat in silence for a moment until Barry heard a small sniffle.

“Barry. I can’t go back to Chechnya.” He turned to see tears welling up in Hank’s eyes. Barry felt his chest tighten seeing such a cheerful man reduced to such a state. And God, Barry hadn’t really helped, had he? Hank had always been polite and helpful to him, aside from the few times he’d tried to have him killed, but that was part of this life right? And what had Barry done? Taken out the people closest to him on more than one occasion, the last being for purely selfish reasons.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can stay here until you figure something out.” 

“Thank you for this.”

Barry leaned his head over to rest gently against Hank’s and before he thought about what he was doing he turned and pressed his lips to Hank’s head. He felt his face grow warm and he moved to stand up.

“You can have my bed, I’ll take the couch.” As he began to step away from the bed Hank reached out and grabbed his hand. 

“Could you stay, Barry? Please?” For what he thought was the first time that night Hank’s large brown eyes looked right into Barry’s own. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, Hank I can stay.” He gave Hank some clothes to change into and went to get ready for bed in the bathroom to give him some privacy. When Barry came back Hank was already curled up in the bed, covers pulled up to his chin. He flicked off the bedside lamp and lay down to face Hank.

For a moment they just lay in silence, just barely able to see each other through the light coming in through the window. Hank’s face inched closer and Barry felt his heart pounding in his chest. Then, he decided to close the distance between them, bringing his lips to Hank’s.

It was soft, just a gentle press, both of them trying to be mindful of Hank’s injuries. When they finally pulled apart Hank crawled closer, pressing up against Barry’s side.

“Thank you, Barry.”

Barry wrapped his arms around Hank and pressed another soft kiss to his temple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Hank do some brunch, shopping, and kissing after last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't really planned on writing anything else for this, but it just kind of happened. I have at least one more bit I'd kind of like to do with Hank meeting the rest of Barry's friends, but we'll see! Hope you enjoy!

When Barry woke up the first thing he noticed was the warm body pressed up against him. He turned to see Hank still sleeping soundly next to him, the marks on his face already turning from angry red to bruised purple. He debated for a moment on if he should just stay in bed or not, but who knows how long Hank could sleep. He had seemed exhausted the night before.

Barry felt the least he could do was go start some coffee. Maybe it would help alleviate some of the potential awkwardness they might experience from last night when he has kissed Hank. Or Hank had kissed him? He wasn’t really sure on the semantics.

He managed to gently extricate himself from Hank, go brush his teeth, and start the coffee, silently thanking to universe that both Nick and Jermaine were gone so Hank wouldn’t have to face them yet. He opened the refrigerator to check for breakfast, but found it mostly bare. Not really any surprises there, though. He was shuffling through the cabinets when he heard soft footsteps down the hallway.

“Good morning,” Hank said as he rounded the corner to the kitchen.

“Shit, sorry, did I wake you?”

“Oh, no. I started to get cold.” Barry thought he could see Hank blush beneath the bruises. “And then I smelled coffee.”

“Oh, yeah. Here you go.” Barry quickly poured a mug-full and handed it over.

Hank winced slightly as the hot liquid touched his cut lip. “Be honest with me, Barry. How bad does it look?”

“Um...it’s really not that bad. Really I think it’s already looking better. Good night’s sleep and all,” he lied.

Hank fixed him with a disapproving stare before setting the mug down and heading to the bathroom to see for himself. Barry grimaced, hearing the _“oh my god!”_ from down the hall.

“So I guess that means you don’t want to go out to get food?” Barry asked as Hank rounded the corner back into the kitchen.

“Barry, oh my god. I look like rotten potato, are you kidding me? I can’t go out looking like this!” He picked up his mug again and began sipping, hiding his face behind it.

“You could wear my hat,” Barry offered.

Hank sighed, pondering the thought for a moment. “ Can we get brunch?”

Barry’s lips quirked upward into a small smile. “Yeah, Hank, we can get brunch.”

***

“Everyone’s staring at me,” Hank grumbled into his plate of waffles, Barry’s black baseball cap pulled low over his face.

“No one is staring at you. It’s LA, I’m pretty sure they’ve seen worse just this morning,” Barry sighed.

Hank grumbled around a mouthful of food, “You know, that is not as comforting as I believe you think it is.”

"So, have you thought about what your next step is?"

“Well first,” Hank began, “I’m going to need to get some new clothes, because pretty much everything I had was at stash house or monastery and I don’t think I would be very welcome there right now, even if I wanted to go.” He glanced up at Barry nervously. “And possibly more permanent place to stay.”

Barry looked back at him, slightly surprised. “Hey, I meant what I said before. You can stay until you get things figured out.”

Hank perked up. “Really? You’re sure?”

Barry shrugged. “I might need to work some things out with my roommates, but I’m sure it’ll be fine. Plus, it’s probably safer for you to stay somewhere without a paper trail in case someone is looking for you.”

“That is huge relief. To be honest, I was a bit worried you might have changed your mind. You know, after last night.”

“Why would I change my mind?” Barry asked, confused.

Hank raised his eyebrows. “Barry. Believe it or not, you would not exactly be first straight man to kiss me and then leave me on street corner next day.”

“Oh,” Barry said as the realization hit him. “Well, I’m not going to leave you on the street corner.”

“So...no regret then?” Hank asked gingerly.

“No, Hank, no regret.” Barry smiled as Hank broke into a crooked grin.

***

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for Hank some new clothes and other various items he needed, or at least claimed he needed. Hank had also practically demanded they buy groceries since there hadn’t really been anything of substance in the apartment that morning.

By the time they returned it was nearing dinner time and Hank insisted on cooking for everyone as a thank you for allowing him to stay there. Barry had tried helping him clean up the dishes afterwards, but Hank refused. “It is the least I can do,” he’d said before putting in his AirPods and cleaning. Barry decided to take the opportunity to approach the subject of Hank’s presence with his roommates.

Nick was just starting to scroll through Netflix for something to watch when Barry walked up. “Uh, hey, I wanted to talk to you guys about Hank for a second.”

“Oh my god, he’s great!” Nick exclaimed. “Seriously Barry, where have you been hiding him, and is he single? Like are you guys a thing?”

Were they a thing now? They’d only kissed once, but their earlier discussion made it seem like there was definitely something more. Barry fumbled for a response. “Uh, no-I don’t know. Look, he’s kind of going through a thing right now and doesn’t really have anywhere to go, so I was hoping it would be cool if he could crash here for a little while,” he finally managed to get out.

“Hey man, if he cooks and cleans like this all the time he can stay however long he wants,” Jermaine replied.

Barry finally relaxed, now relieved that discussion was out of the way. “Oh, you definitely don’t have to worry about him not pulling his weight. He’s a good guy.”

Jermaine nodded. “Cool, just no sex in communal spaces.”

“Okay-wait, what?” Before Barry could figure out an appropriate response Nick had pressed play on a movie and anything Barry would have said was drowned out. He gave up and decided to just return to his room until Hank had finished in the kitchen.

He spent a few minutes trying to sort out where all of the things Hank had gotten were going to go before Hank eventually turned up.

“Oh you didn’t have to worry about this stuff, I was going to get it when I finished with dishes,” he said, closing the door gently behind him and walking over to sit next to Barry on the bed.

“It’s no big deal. Just thought I could get a head start. Oh, and I talked to the guys about you staying here for a while and they’re cool with it.”

Hank beamed back at him. “Thank you, that was very nice of you to do for me.”

Barry’s chest tightened as he looked at Hank’s smiling face, covered in dark bruises. He took a deep breath before placing his hand on the back of Hank’s neck and pulling him into a gentle kiss, feeling Hank’s breath hitch slightly as their lips met.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, their lips moving softly against one another, before Barry pulled back slightly. “Is your lip okay? Does it hurt?”

Hank groaned, “Oh my god, Barry it’s totally fine,” before grabbing Barry’s shirt and pulling him back in, more forcefully than Barry had done. They kissed now with more insistence, both more confident that this was what the other wanted.

They stayed like that for a moment, facing each other slightly on the bed, Hank still clutching the front of Barry’s shirt. He slowly began to lie back, pulling Barry down with him as Barry maneuvered himself to lean over Hank on his elbows. Hank moaned as Barry shifted, thigh pressing between Hank’s legs, his hips pressing up to meet Barry’s. Suddenly, there were hands on Barry’s shoulders pushing him back.

“Wait, Barry, stop, stop!”

Barry pulled away, looking back at Hank concerned.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, I’m fine.” He gave Barry a reassuring peck on the lips. “But we cannot have sex right now.”

“What? Why?” Barry asked, slightly breathless.

Hank took a deep breath. “Okay, so total honesty, I have been thinking about this moment since like, first time we met, but I cannot have you looking back on first time we have sex and remembering my horrible monster face.”

Barry relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief. “That’s what’s wrong? I already told you that you look fine.”

He scoffed, “Uh, yeah right. Some time in future you will be thinking back on this night like ‘wow sex with Hank sure was great, I just wish he didn’t have face like raw beef’. It will completely ruin what I’m sure is going to be very important memory.”

“Seriously? Hank, I don’t care about that. I promise that’s not even close to what I’m thinking about right now.”

“Look, before long my face will look good as new. Then you can fuck me.” Barry groaned in response, half out of frustration and half from Hank’s blunt statement. “And I promise you will enjoy my face much more then. But for now, I am going to shower and send you some nice pictures while I’m in there. Use them to jerk off if you want to.” He jumped up from the bed and grabbed some clothes, winking back at a slightly stunned Barry on his way to the bathroom.

Barry sighed and collapsed onto his back on the bed. A moment later he felt his phone buzz from his pocket and pulled it out to see a Snapchat message from Hank as promised. He swiped it open and instantly felt the blush creep across his face. The image was slightly foggy, steam from the shower Barry assumed, but he could still rather clearly see Hank’s tattooed hand stroking himself.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, hand slipping into his pants. This was going to be a long wait if Hank kept this up. For someone so polite, he played a mean game.

When Hank finally returned Barry had already cleaned up and changed.

“That was really dirty, you know.” Barry told him in an accusatory tone. Hank simply smiled back, charming as ever.

“No idea what you’re talking about. I was simply taking a shower. That is like, exact opposite of dirty.” He smirked and settled himself on the bed next to Barry, who had been mindlessly scrolling social media on his laptop.

“Hey, wait a minute.” Barry gave Hank a once over and quirked an eyebrow. “Are those my clothes? Didn’t we just go buy you some clothes today?” Sure enough Hank was wearing one of Barry’s track suit sets from work.

Hank averted his eyes. “These are already broken in, therefore they are more comfortable,” he answered sheepishly.

Barry couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah, sure.”

Hank shooed his questioning away, “Whatever, I’m the injured one, you are not supposed to be picking on me. Let’s watch a movie or something.” He pressed up against Barry’s side and rested his head on Barry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever write adequate porn? Who knows!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, when I lift you up  
> You feel like a hundred times yourself  
> I wish everybody knew  
> What's so great about you  
> Oh, but your love is such a swamp  
> You don't think before you jump  
> And I said I wouldn't get sucked in
> 
> This is the last time  
> Oh, don't tell anyone I'm here  
> I've got time and no one near  
> I was thinking that you'd call somebody  
> Closer to you  
> Oh, but your love is such a swamp  
> You're the only thing I want  
> And I said I wouldn't cry about it
> 
> This is the last time  
> This is the last time


End file.
